


[Podfic] England's Eyes

by GwenChan Pods (GwenChan)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Battle Of Waterloo, FrUK, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, historical (ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan%20Pods
Summary: Francis should feel nothing but hatred toward Arthur, the man who had once again defeated him. But all he can think about are those emerald eyes staring back at him. Set during the Battle of Waterloo in 1815.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] England's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [England's Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792118) by [Dev_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dev_Writes/pseuds/Dev_Writes). 



**Original Text** : [England's Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792118) written by [Dev_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dev_Writes/pseuds/Dev_Writes)

 **Length** : 03:24, 3.3 MB

 **Download** : [MEGA](https://mega.nz/file/xIwmnaYb#qzymJ01-gilGK8pNDx3itcJQnSRY9b3B18WJJhtm_b0) (mp3), [Dropbox ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2s6w7j0djkel1gz/England%27s%20eyes.mp3?dl=0)(mp3)

 **Stream** : [MEGA](https://mega.nz/file/xIwmnaYb#qzymJ01-gilGK8pNDx3itcJQnSRY9b3B18WJJhtm_b0) (mp3), [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2s6w7j0djkel1gz/England%27s%20eyes.mp3?dl=0) (mp3)

Thank you Dev dear for letting me practice with your fics. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
